


Father

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Consensual, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amandapanda3024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/gifts).



_Can you write a John Winchester x daughter(not Mary's daughter) reader about the reader being a one night fling John had and her mom just threw her to John to take care of her. The boys grow to love her but John grows to love her a bit to much so on her 16th birthday John tells the boys to leave and when they do John forces the reader to have sex with him and when the boys come home they find the reader crying in her bed naked._

 

Dean looked over to his sister, she was gorgeous. You could tell she was the daughter of John. Having John return into his life was one thing, bringing a daughter with him, only 12 at the time, that was another thing. She’d just been dumped on a motel doorstep one day, the motel John, Sam and Dean were staying at. She came in, telling them that John Winchester was allegedly her father, and that she was staying with them for a while. A while soon turned into the rest of her teenage years. Sam and Dean, despite sharing only one relative with her, grew to protect her just as much as if she was a full sibling. John had questioned the likelihood of her being his daughter, but Castiel 100% confirmed the fact with his angelic DNA test that he was able to do. John, unwillingly at first, accepted the stranger who became his daughter, into his home and his arms.

You walked into the bunker, following a hunt. You’d gone with your father, it was only a simple wendigo hunt, but it was still training for you. At this age, Dean had almost fully raised Sam, knew how to kill 100’s of creatures, and could reload and rebuild a gun in under a minute. You were still struggling to aim a gun. You dumped your bag onto the table.   
“I need a shower” You sighed.   
“You did good out there today, kid. Bit more training and you’ll be up to scratch” John said, ruffling your hair before moving to grab a beer from the crate on the table. You smiled at the praise, before moving to head down the corridor towards the bathroom. You checked your phone, it was close to midnight, but you had so much adrenaline that you couldn’t sleep any time soon. _It seemed John had a lot of adrenaline too._

After your shower, you walked to your bedroom in only a towel, sitting on the bed. You decided to paint your nails, something you didn’t have the chance to do for a while. You had just finished and set them to dry when your stomach grumbled. You slid into some short shorts and a vest top, reminding yourself to pick out a bra from the laundry basket, before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. John was surrounded by empty beer bottles, and you knew he was drunk. You frowned, this wasn’t anything new, but still, he drank a lot more since you’d turned 15, well 16 as of today.

“Where’s them two?” You asked, not seeing Sam or Dean around.   
“Gone to grab something from the store” John slurred. Your heart leapt, _maybe it was a birthday present._ You shrugged and went into the kitchen, making a grilled cheese sandwich. Much like the brothers, you had a huge appetite and could demolish the bunker’s pantry in minutes if you had the opportunity, but you didn’t, instead having a slice of toast after. It filled you sufficiently, and you left the kitchen with a bottle of water.   
“I’m going to bed, dad, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Shout if you find a hunt” You said, looking to your father. You could see he was staring at your ass, but you brushed it off, thinking he was just deep in thought.   
“Yeah, alright (Y/N), see you tomorrow. Happy birthday, sweet pea. Love you” He said. You smiled and kissed his cheek, like you often did, before skipping off to bed.   


It took you almost an hour to finally get comfortable in the bed, and you were just dozing off when you felt someone climb into your bed. You did think it could be Gabriel, he often climbed into your bed, and cuddled with you until you slept, and had done since you’d started having nightmares of someone burning on a ceiling, but you could never identify who it was. But the ragged breathing suggested to you that this wasn’t Gabriel, this also wasn’t Dean, or Sam, or Castiel, or anyone else like that. This was John, your father.   
“Dad?” You asked softly, barely breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen in the room.  
“I can’t fuckin’ take it” He slurred.

“What?” You asked, frowning when he slid his hands down to your waist. You were massively regretting where you’d put your bed now, you couldn’t slide out because it was pressed against the wall. Instead you had to feel your drunken father’s hands roaming your body.   
“You’re so fuckin hot. I can’t take it anymore” He said. Your eyes widened when his hands slid into your shorts, to somewhere that only you had touched in your life.   
“Dad, get off me” You begged, attempting to push it away, but it was no use. He was 16 inches taller than you, and 250lb of pure muscle, where you wasn’t. Fingers pushing roughly inside of you quickly stopped the train of thought. You cried out for Sam, for Dean, for Castiel or Gabriel or anyone to help you, but it was no use.  
“They won’t hear you, darlin’. Angel proofed and Bart and Lisa are long gone. Told them to go on a hunt for a ghost that aint there” He slurred, ripping your shorts away. You cried out and kicked against him. John growled and held your legs.   
“Don’t make me tie you up” He growled, and fucked into you. You cried out in pain, he was huge and barely prepped you. Tears streamed down your cheeks, soaking your pillow. Loud cries left your mouth, you sincerely hoped one of the brother’s would realise something was wrong and come back soon. But they didn’t. You had to lay there, unable to fight back against your father, and just let him use you. He came with a moan, before climbing out of the bed and leaving. You were left in a mess of tears, blood and his come dripping out of you.   


“(Y/N)…?” Dean’s voice hit your ears. Hours had passed since John had left, you were terrified about sleeping in case _he_ came back.   
“Where the fuck have you been?” You cried out.  
“Sorry! He sent us on a hunt, we would’ve been back sooner if it weren’t for Sam  and his uncontrollable bladder” Dean said, sweeping you into his arms. You cried into his chest, feeling his muscular arms wrap around you, _protect you_.   
“What’s happened?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed. You cried into his shoulder, harder.   
“Is it dad? Has something happened to him?” Dean asked, brushing his fingers through your hair. You shook your head.   
“Did he hurt you?” Dean asked, you nodded.   
“How did he hurt you?” Dean asked, leaning down to brush some tears from your cheeks. He looked to the bed and frowned.   
“Is that...come?” Dean asked, looking between you and the bed for several minutes. You nodded after a minute, looking down to hide the more tears that came.   
“(Y/N)...I need you to be totally honest with me now. What happened?” Dean asked, brushing your tears away.  
“H-he climbed in here...it was nearly 1. He s-said he couldn’t cope, or something like that” You stuttered, taking a deep breath.   
“Who’s he?” Dean asked.   
“Dad” You cried out.  
“What did he do?” Dean asked. You knew he was just being caring, wanting to get all of the information before acting. You looked over his shoulder and flinched until you realised it was just Sam.   
“Everything okay, (Y/N)?” Sam asked, moving to sit beside you. You shrugged and cried harder, looking down. Dean carefully lifted you into Sam’s lap.  
“I’m gonna kill that motherfucker” Dean said angrily. You cried into Sam’s chest, feeling his arms wrap around you.   
“I got you, it’s okay” Sam whispered, before looking to Dean with confusion etched into his face.   
“Dad hurt her, sent us on a fake hunt to get us out of here and hurt her” Dean said.   
“How did he hurt you, (Y/N)?” Sam asked softly. He always managed to cheer you up in ways that Dean often struggled to.   
“He uh…he raped me” You whispered, looking to the stained bedding.   
“Right. Bullet in his brain” Dean said. You cried out.   
“Don’t hurt him. Just tie him in the basement with Crowley” You sighed.   
“(Y/N)...he raped you” Dean sighed.  
“He’s still my dad. I want to know why he did it” You said. Dean sighed but nodded.  
“Fine. Can I at least punch him?” Dean asked. You smiled slightly, and nodded. He smiled, like an excited child, before leaving the room. A few moments passed before you heard a commotion outside, followed by a thud.  
“He’s out for the count” Dean called. You smiled slightly and wiped your eyes, but you knew there would be more issues to come.


End file.
